This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of antennas are used in the automotive industry, including AM/FM antennas, patch antennas, etc. Antennas for automotive use are commonly positioned on the vehicle's roof, hood, or trunk lid to help ensure that the antenna has an unobstructed view overhead or toward the zenith.